


Shop

by corbeod



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Kozume Kenma, Genderfluid Yamaguchi Tadashi, Implied Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbeod/pseuds/corbeod
Summary: Yamaguchi and Kenma go the store to buy Yamaguchi some women's clothing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not brought up or directly stated but Yamaguchi is genderfluid in this.
> 
> I really wanted to write some platonic Yamaguchi and Kenma because I headcanon that they get along very well and are non-binary.

“Is this really okay?” I mumbled as Kenma dragged me through the front door of the store. “If my parents find out, they-”

“Don’t worry. They won’t find out.” Kenma said, quickly making way for the women’s section to our right. “I keep mine at Kuroo’s house, if that helps.”

Ne lead me to a rack of shirts near the changing room. “I came here a couple days ago.” Ne said as ne rummaged through the shirts. “There were some fries shirts.”

“What’d it look like?” I asked when ne instructed me to look through the rack next to it.

Apparently it was a gray shirt with a cartoony picture of fries on it. There was some text reading _BFF_ or _Friend_ , Kenma couldn’t remember which. Ne said ne’d only seen it because ne was (discreetly, I assume) looking at a cat crop top next to it when ne was shopping with nir mother. We didn’t find it but we managed to find a white sweatshirt reading _Fries Before Guys_ with the text written on the box that the fries come in.

“Try on a few sizes when you go.” Kenma said as ne gave me three sweatshirts. “Would you feel comfortable in a skirt?” Ne gestured to a couple of racks with skirts of varying length.

I shrugged. “I’ve never worn one before.”

“Come on, then.”

An hour later I went into the changing room with the sweatshirt, three different shirts, two pairs of leggings, a pair of jeggings, a pair of sweatpants, two skirts, and a sunflower dress. Kenma said it was to try on a variety of clothing items. Which, I guess, is smart because the women’s section is very large compared to the men’s section. I’m sure I would’ve gotten lost if ne wasn’t there to guide me.

In the end I only kept the fries sweatshirt, a pair of pink and blue sweatpants, the sunflower dress, and a high waisted plaid skirt. While Kenma was trying on nir own clothes (ne didn’t want to do it it at the same time as me since ne wanted to make the clothes fit properly), I sent a few texts to Tsukki.

To: Tsukki!!  
From: McYama  
Sent: 5:13 p.m.  
_tsukki!!_  
_i need you to do something for me!!_ _  
(oh and my pronouns are she again today!)_

To: McYama  
From: Tsukki!!  
Sent: 5:14 p.m.  
_What is it?_ _  
_ _(yeah thanks for telling me sooner.)_

To: Tsukki!!  
From: McYama  
Sent: 5:15 p.m.  
_store some clothes at your house!_ _  
_ _(sorry tsukki!! i forgot!!)_

To: McYama  
From: Tsukki!!  
Sent: 5:15 p.m.  
_?  
(rude.)_

To: Tsukki!!  
From: McYama  
Sent: 5:17 p.m.  
_me and kenma went shopping and i’m getting clothes from the women’s section!_  
_but i can’t keep them at my house because my parents!_  
_so can you hold onto them?  
(you know i love you)_

To: McYama  
From: Tsukki!!  
Sent: 5:18 p.m.  
_Okay, I’ll do it._

To: Tsukki!!  
From: McYama  
Sent: 5:19 p.m.  
_yay!! thank you tsukki!!_

Kenma exited the changing room with the clothes ne entered with: a cat shirt and a bubble skirt.

“Oh, in case I forget tomorrow,” Kenma said as we exited the store, “Happy early birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know that Yamaguchi's birthday is in November so let's just pretend it's November now.
> 
> The names for the texting part are just each other's contact name for each other. So Tsukishima's contact name for Yamaguchi is McYama. It's probably an inside joke don't worry about it.


End file.
